


The One After Sherlock Gets High

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper thought she and Sherlock Holmes had developed if not a friendship, at least a mutual respect of each other's strengths and a tacit agreement to ignore the weaknesses. Then Sherlock turned up high in her lab, and Molly realized he had a weakness she could not ignore.<br/> How do these two outsiders take the first tentative steps towards love? Follows Sherlock and Molly's relationship during the timeline of His Last Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One After Sherlock Gets High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keeptheotherone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeptheotherone/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> cover for this amazing story hope you like it


End file.
